The present invention relates to a device and an apparatus for displaying a thin model set in a virtual three-dimensional space and simulating a thin object (or an object having at least one planer surface) on a display means, a readable storage medium storing an image generating program and a video game device.
A huge number of game systems have been proposed. These systems include systems comprised of a special device for home use and a television monitor and systems comprised of a special device for business use, a personal computer or a workstation, a display and a sound output device.
Any one of these systems includes a controller used by a game player for operation, a storage medium storing game program data, a CPU for executing controls to generate images and sounds based on the game program data, a processor for generating images, a processor for generating sounds, a monitor for displaying images, and a loudspeaker for outputting sounds. CD-ROMs, semiconductor memories, cassette-type storage mediums having a built-in semiconductor memory are frequently used as the above storage medium.
In such game systems, a video game in which a model (such as a thin plate like model but not limited thereto) simulating an object having at least one flat plane such as a flag fluttering in the wind or a bottom wall of a swimming pool is displayed in a three-dimensional manner may be considered to be executed. In such a case, it is generally considered to form a thin model by using polygons and adhering textures representing, for example, a flag or a bottom wall to the respective polygons and display the thus formed thin model. In such a display, it is desired to realistically display a state of the flag fluttering in the wind or a swaying state of a pattern (e.g. course lines) of the bottom wall which is caused by a change in refractive index by waves on the water surface.
Strict calculation of the fluttering state of the flag based on the wind velocity and direction of the wind and strict calculation of a change in refractive index caused by the waves on the water surface exert an excessive calculation load on a CPU for the video game which is required to be fabricated at a cost of a specified level or lower.
In view of the above situation, an object of the present invention is to provide image generating device and method capable of easily and realistically displaying a model simulating an object having at least one flat plane, a readable storage medium storing an image generating program and a video game device.
In order to fulfill the above object, according to the present invention, an image generating device for displaying a model comprised of a plurality of polygons set in a virtual 3D space and simulating an object having at least one flat plane, comprises: polygon storage means for storing coordinates of uneven polygon set formed by arranging the plurality of polygons so as to be uneven with respect to one plane, texture storage means for storing object textures to be adhered to the respective polygons of the uneven polygon set, coordinate processing means for moving the uneven polygon set by a specified amount in a specified direction, image processing means for adhering the object textures to the respective polygons of the uneven polygon set, and texture displacement control means for displacing the adhering coordinates of the object textures to the respective polygons by an amount substantially equal to said specified amount in a direction substantially opposite from said specified direction in which the uneven polygon set is moved when the object textures are adhered to the respective polygons of the uneven polygon set.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon a reading of the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.